1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel tank for motor vehicles and more particularly to a structure of a fuel cock in a fuel tank of a motor vehicle of the type in which the rider rides the vehicle astride such as a two- or three-wheeled motor vehicle.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In the conventional fuel tank of a motor vehicle of the type in which the rider rides the vehicle astride such as a two- or three-wheeled motor vehicle, a separate fuel cock is suspended from the exterior of the bottom plate and a fuel pipe is connected to the fuel cock for communication with the carburettor side, and the feed or cut-off of fuel with respect to the carburettor side is effected by opening or closing the fuel cock. It is desirable for the fuel cock to have a good operability because usually it is closed during parking or stopping and opened just before start of running.